Nami Akane/Diary
Roaring Waves Even though I never knew my mother, I always knew she was looking out for me. When the prettiest shells wash up on the beach, when the tides calm down just enough for me to finally get that relaxing swim session in... I know. But most important to me, is Ai. When my mom left me here, she left a little something extra. Was it going against destiny? I couldn't say, but this beautiful fish is a constant reminder that she loves me. We'll be together one day, but until then I have to do my best. I have to be the best fairy tale I can be and follow my destiny so I can finally meet her. I sure hope she likes the pictures I've been painting for her... Chapter 1 Ever After High has been a lot of things. It's been scary. It's been wild. And it's the most fun I've had in my entire life. I never knew life could be so... expressive. But here I am, sitting across the table from my best friend forever after, Lucia Lunetta, smiling and laughing along with her. Not too long ago, I would have laughed at the thought I'd have any friends at all. Maybe cried, actually... but not the point. The point is, I'm here, and I'm having the time of my life! There's plenty whispers through the halls of a certain rebellion. I can't say I'm all that into it. Destiny is why we're all here, isn't it? As Apple White would say, "We all have our roles to play." I can't imagine not fulfilling my destiny. If I didn't, I couldn't meet her. Chapter 2 In Throne Economics class today, the teacher made us pair into partners. I could instantly feel the panic in chest before she even finished the sentence. I wanted to run out of there. Or jump out the window. Or anything! I didn't know anyone in this class! While I sitting in panicked silence about to cry and embarrass myself (again), a boy took a spot beside me. He wasn't a human boy, he was... do they call them ogres? My temporary parents called his kind a bunch of names, but none of them were very proper. Anyway, he was nice. I wanted to extend a handshake or something, but I could only just... stare at him. It was horrible. I almost wished he would have just left me alone to cry, but then I realized. He chose me because no one else wanted to be partners with him. We were the only two left. Of course, I'd forgotten how ogres were treated. Poor thing. So, I made an effort to be nice to him. "Have you heard about the Rebels?" he asked in a hushed voice in the middle of the assignment. It was the first thing he'd said to me that wasn't a greeting. I couldn't respond, so I just nodded apprehensively. "Well, I think they have the right idea. I mean, it's not I want to be a rampaging, bloodthirsty monster. So... you don't have to be scared of me." I wanted to tell him that I wasn't scared of him because he was an ogre, but I just smiled and continued on the assignment. It was hard to focus though. What he said made too much sense. Maybe... destiny isn't all that great after all. Before I left, I slipped a spare painting and a note that said "Thank You" into his bag while he wasn't looking. Chapter 3 I decided to talk to Lucia about my doubts. Apparently, there's a lot more a debate going on than I imagined. As much as I adore Lucia, and as comforting as she is to talk to, I just couldn't shake the anxiety no matter how much she tried to comfort me. I know it's a greater cause, but what if we all lose our destinies? What if I'm never on that ship when it sinks and I never get to meet her? It's not fair! But, Lucia did as Lucia always did and said just the right thing. "If we don't have our destinies, there's nothing stopping your mom from meeting you outright, correct?" And I thought about it. And the more I thought about it, the more the idea stuck to me. I could meet her... sooner than later? Oh, I should get to painting! I have so much I need to tell her! I hugged Lucia and thanked her, but as I got to work I noticed something. She was crying. I've... I've never seen her cry like this before. And then I realized. Lucia's mom isn't with her either! I'm so stupid! I should have realized how much of a brave face she was putting on for me. It wasn't fair of me to depend on her like this. And I know how much Lucia becoming the next moon means to her. Oh, Lucia, I'm so sorry... Chapter 4 I tried to apologize to Lucia all night, but I just couldn't find the right words. So, instead, I painted all night. Luckily, her glow made it just bright enough that I could paint in the dark. I guess I lost track of time, because before I put the final touches on my last painting, I heard- "Nami? What are you doing up so early? Why are you so- My gosh, Nami! Did you even sleep? You know we have classes today and-" "I'm sorry, Lucia!" I said suddenly. I didn't mean to cut her off, but I needed to let her know how I felt. So I gathered the paintings and handed them to her. "They're all for you. I just... I know you're struggling with this too. So I painted her. Your mom, I mean." She flipped through the painting, all different interpretations of the moon. Finally, she spoke. "You know, I remember... the first thing you ever painted for me." And she turned to look at the crudely crumpled painting taped on her side of the room. Like the others, it was also a moon. But I painted it for her before I ever even knew her destiny. "So... do you like them?" I asked quietly. But she didn't answer. She... she started crying again. I felt like panicking, worrying that I had done something wrong again. But she placed a hand in mine and looked at me and she... was smiling. "Nami, I love them. It does get lonely, while she's up there. But down here... I have you. And that's very important to me." "When you meet your mom, please let me know how she is. And give this to her, from me." I handed her another painting, but this one wasn't the moon. It was us. Best friends. "And let her know what a great daughter she has." We decided to skip classes today and play it off as we were sick so we could spend the day together. It was a little daring for me, but I needed the rest. And spending time with Lucia is always time well spent. Chapter 5 Mom, if you're out there, I just want you to know I'm having a wonderful time here. And whether or not I have to live out my destiny, I can't wait to meet you. I know you're beautiful. And I know you're so talented. I hope we can paint each other all kinds of pictures someday. But in the meantime, don't worry about me. I'm happy here. I'm happy in the moment. Even though I may not always show it, know that I am. Even when I get anxious, or nervous, or panicked... I know you're there. And I know great friends like Lucia are here. And I remember how many wonderful people love me. So... I'm happy. I love you, Nami Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Subpages